Drunk and Forgotten
by Ghingersnap Cookies
Summary: [Suikoden IV] Just short story of Lazlo getting drunk in Kooluk merchant ship and end up inside a wrong room without knowing anything. Not only him, but a certain black-haired man is also getting drunk and doesn't remember what he's already done with the young man. ?/Lazlo. Pure crack.


[Suikoden IV] Just short story of Lazlo getting drunk in Kooluk merchant ship and end up inside a wrong room without knowing anything. Not only him, but a certain black-haired man is also getting drunk and doesn't remember what he's already done with the young man. ?/Lazlo. Pure crack.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Set after the main Hero of Suikoden IV, Lazlo, exiled from Razril and get discover by Kooluk merchant ship where he meets Colton and this mysterious, handsome black-haired guy.

* * *

Lazlo's POV

He must be drunk...

Yes, that is right.

He must be choose a wrong drink before going to bed in the room that already provides for him and his friends. All he knows that he wakes up in a bed, that perhaps quite large for two people in there.

Curious why he knows that he is in a wrong room? Of course, because he isn't catch a glimpse of his friends snoring or sleeping here. They only provides them one room, anyway, with simple bed.

The moment he awakes, he feels his hipbone is sore. Wow, what is happening here?

And then, he realizes one more important thing. Where the heck is his clothes...?

Now, there he is, in a mysterious bedroom, with blanket covering his naked body. There is also a hickey on his neck and waist area. Heck, there is even one on his thigh!

He must be scratching himself while sleeping. Yes, that must be right!

Panic, he quickly search for his clothes, luckily it lying on the floor and get out from there, before someone, or the owner of this room (which must be that black-haired man or that old man) discover him in condition like this. It's gonna be a very big, big trouble.

If the owner of the room already discovers him, but why the hell he doesn't wakes him up? It's a big possibility if the owner is that old man going to wake him up, but how about that black-haired man? He seems quite mysterious...like there is a possibility that he's not going to wake him up.

Ah, what the heck is he thinking? Even with tired legs, he has to get out from here quickly!

Drunk or not drunk, something must be not right here...

But too bad, he couldn't remember anything.

* * *

?'s POV

He must be drunk...

Yes, that is right.

But, isn't he already instruct the other crews to not serve anything that contains alcohol? Or he hasn't told them? Ah, this is so confusing. They are in the middle of important mission anyway, so getting drunk is a big no-no.

But the big no-no starts when he gets fast asleep in his room, while he supposes to wait for that spy ship from Gaien.

Then, he wakes up, and find out that he is not alone...

He widens his eyes.

There, besides him, that young man is sleep soundly like there is nothing wrong. Yes, that young man, the one with red bandana on it! But that bandana is gone. Is he lose it? Like...the rest of his clothes? Wait, oh no...

He's sleeping bare naked!

Panic, he quickly get up. And just realizes that he is also naked like him. What in the world is happening here? Is he...already done something with him? Suddenly, bad feeling starts to clouded his mind. But really, he doesn't know anything! Seriously, what is this boy doing in here?!

Feeling that this is gonna be a very, very big problem if the boy wakes up or other people discover this, (especially Colton, that grumpy old man...) he hurriedly search for his clothes and get away from his room, leaving the boy by himself.

If that boy asking him, he could say many things like, 'I don't know' (the honest one), or 'What are you doing in my room?' or 'You're sleeping in my room?!' and something like that. He prefers the third answer, though. It's a real strike. Lucky for him being able to wake up before the young man. Besides, he really sleeps in his room, anyway.

Drunk or not drunk, something must be not right here...

But too bad, he couldn't remember anything.

* * *

Hey, I wasn't even know who gave them that drink! So, haha, what do you think? If you're already play Suikoden IV, I'm sure you must be all know who is this '?' guy! Maybe this is the reason why he doesn't remember Lazlo or his name in the end...

Oops! Spoilers here! ;(

This story is a pure crack, really! But I wouldn't mind if this really happen...*smirks evilly*

Oh, please mind my bad grammar in writing and don't flame me, okay? A hugs from Sigurd if you review!

Sigurd: What?!

Hervey: Ahahaha! That's hilarious, man!


End file.
